El Viaje
by Iker-Kun
Summary: Haruna les dice a los integrantes del club de soccer de Raimond que se irán de viaje, pero lo que ellos no saben es que en este viaje, les pasaron cosas, muy extrañas pero más a ciertas personas del club de soccer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí Iker Antonio Calles Castro, mejor conocido como Iker-Kun reportándome con una nueva historia de humor, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de humor.**_

_**NOTA: La historia está escrito en idioma salvadoreño, por lo cual no se extrañen si ven palabras diferentes.**_

_**Agradeciendo a todos los que han comentado mis historias, eso hace que el esfuerzo sea recompensado y que siga con las historias.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1: A Empacar.

Era un día en la secundaria Raimond, las clases pasaron normales, aburridas y fastidiosas, los miembros del club de soccer, estaba a punto de entrenar cuando llega Haruna con una noticia.

Haruna: Chicos, les traigo una noticia.

Todos: ¿De qué?

Haruna: Se van de viaje.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Si, el Entrenador Endo reservo habitaciones para un hotel que queda en Osaka, ahí pasaran un tiempo.

Tenma: ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Haruna: Vayan a empacar.

Todos: Si.

Todos los integrantes del club de soccer se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a hacer las maletas, recordando lo que Haruna les había dicho, LLEVAR LO ESCENCIAL.

En Casa De Kariya.

Kariya: ¿Veamos que debo empacar?

Hiroto: Masaki, apúrate que se te va hacer tarde.

Kariya: Ya voy.

Al bajar las escaleras, a Kariya se le atravesó el gato y callo patas arriba, mientras Hiroto observaba como salía rodando por las escaleras.

Hiroto: ¿Estás bien?

Kariya: Si, eso creo.

Kariya miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, así que se despidió de Hiroto y Midorikawa, que acababa de llegar.

Kariya: Adiós.

Midorikawa: Espera.

Kariya: No hay tiempo, adiós.

Kariya de tan apurado que estaba que no se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y se dio tremendo golpe en la cara.

Kariya: Genial, voy tarde y además golpeado ahora sí, adiós.

Y diciendo esto tumbo la puerta y se alejo, mientras Midorikawa y Hiroto lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

Al llegar al club de soccer, todos se le quedaron viendo a Kariya, ya que estaba todo golpeado.

Shindo: ¿Qué te paso?

Kariya: No fue nada.

Haruna: Bien, vamos.

Y así partieron rumbo a Osaka, era un viaje largo, así que iban a tener que estar un rato en la caravana, mientras tanto en la caravana.

Kirino: Nishiki, deja de pelear con Midori.

Nishiki: Pero si ella es la que inicia.

Kirino: (molesto) No me importa quién inicio, o se sientas o los siento.

Midori: ¿Qué me harás si no lo hago?

Kirino: (muy molesto) Siéntense y estense tranquilos.

Nishiki y Midori no le hicieron caso y siguieron con su pelea, pero en un momento, Midori le lanzo una maleta a Nishiki, pero Nishiki la esquivo, pero le dio un tremendo golpe a Kirino quien cayó desmayado.

Midori: Oh, vaya.

Nishiki: Mira lo que has hecho.

Shindo: Acaban de golpear a Kirino.

Fey: ¿estará bien?

Kinako: (acercándose a Kirino) ¡Esta bien! ¡Está vivo!

Tenma: Pero, ¿que pasara cuando despierte?

Shindo: No lo sé.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kirino en silencio, hasta que.

Kinako: Llamemos a la policía.

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Kinako: ¿Qué tal se muere, así damos nota a la policía?

Todos cayeron patas arriba, por las ocurrencias de Kinako, pero este era solo el comienzo de su gran aventura.

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Dame Paciencia.

Después del pequeño accidente, todos los miembros de Raimond seguían observando a Kirino quien aun no reaccionaba, hasta que al fin Tsurugi le hecho un poco de agua, haciendo que este reaccionara.

Kirino: (Reaccionado) ¿Qué paso?

Nishiki: Midori te golpeo.

Midori: (Con calaveras en los ojos) ¡Nishiki!

Nishiki: Kirino, olvida lo que dije.

Shindo: Estas mejor.

Kirino: Si, eso creo.

Kinako: Creí que se moriría Kirino-sempai.

Kariya: Eso hubiera sido lo mejor que le pasaría al mundo.

Y dicho eso un balón de soccer se estampo en la cara de Kariya, haciendo que este cayera dándose un buen platanazo.

Kariya: ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Kirino: (Riendo) Porque si mi muerte era lo mejor que le pasaría al mundo, imagínate, con tu muerte seria una bendición total.

Kariya: Lo voy a…

Tsurugi: Ya dejen de pelar.

Kirino y Kariya observaron a Tsurugi echándole una mirada de los mil demonios, lo cual hizo que Tsurugi apartara la vista de ellos.

Shindo: Oigan chicos, ya vamos a llegar.

Tenma: ¡Qué bien!

Al llegar, todos los integrantes de Raimond se dirigieron al hotel que Haruna les había indicado, pero al llegar, descubrieron que….

Shindo: ¡Tendremos que dormir con otra persona!

Recepcionista: Lo siento, pero así está indicado.

Fey: No debe de haber algún error.

Recepcionista: No.

Tsurugi: Bueno, ni modo.

Midori: Hay que hacer las parejas para cada habitación.

Fey: Papelitos.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Fey: Así sería la suerte, ¿No creen?

Aoi: Si, pero yo voy con Kinako-chan.

Midori: Y yo con Akane, adiós.

Las cuatro chicas se alejaron, dejando a los integrantes de Raimond agarrando los papelitos para ver que les deparaba la suerte.

Fey: Muy bien los hemos dividido en números, hay dos números iguales, vamos a ver, abramos el papelito a ver que sale.

Todo abrieron el papelito, al abrirlo hubieron caras de sorpresas, angustias, y caras que parecía no importarles.

Fey: Bueno, termino el conteo, a ver las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera.

PAREJAS.

Shinsuke y Nishiki.

Kirino y Kariya.

Fey y Tsurugi.

Hikaru y Shindo.

Taiyo y Wandaba.

Tenma y Kurama.

Kinako y Aoi.

Midori y Akane.

Tenma: Creo que ya esta, ahora bien, cada uno deberá irse a sus respectivos lugares.

Kirino: ¿Pero?

Fey: ¿Qué pasa?

Kirino: ¿creen que sea buena idea?

Shindo: Si Kirino y Kariya no se llevan muy bien, lo cual podría hacer que se…

Kurama: Mataran.

Fey: Fue suerte, mejor vámonos y ya, no se preocupen, además las chicas están esperándonos.

Todos: Si.

Todos los integrantes de Raimond se fueron a buscar a las chicas, al llegar las chicas les preguntaron que como habían quedado, al terminar de contarles, la cara de sorpresa era muy notable.

Midori: Kirino y Kariya.

Aoi: No creen que sea muy peligroso que ellos estén en el mismo cuarto.

Kurama: La verdad… ¡No me importa!

Shindo: Solo espero que no pase nada malo.

Kinako: No se preocupen, tengo los números de varios hospitales, por si acaso.

Kurama: Si y supongo que de un cirujano plástico también, porque si Kirino lo llega a golpear es lo mínimo que puede pasar.

Kirino: Bueno, que se le va a hacer, mejor vámonos.

Todos: Si.

Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, pero no todos estaban muy contentos con su pareja, al llegar a punto de separación.

Shindo: Muy bien chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Kariya: No me dejen solo con él.

Kurama: Vamos, Kirino no te hará nada si no lo provocas.

Shindo: Si eso es cierto, mantente calmado y no pasara nada.

Kariya: No, Kirino-sempai me va a violar.

Kirino: ¡¿Qué?!

Shindo: Kirino clámate lo dijo de broma.

Tenma: Vamos, traten de llevarse bien.

Kirino: No prometo nada.

Kariya: No, no, no, ayúdenme.

Tsurugi: Ya basta.

Y diciendo esto Tsurugi aventó a Kariya dentro del cuarto.

Shindo: No lo mates, de acuerdo.

Kirino: Vale, vale, lo intentare.

Y así dejaron a Kirino y a Kariya en su habitación, mientras ambos pensaban en como hacerle para no matarse, cuan grande su sorpresa fue que al entrar encontraron, un televisor, una refrigeradora y una cama.

Kirino: Pero que…

Kariya: La cama es mía.

Kirino: Oye, no seas así.

Kariya: Al menos que quiera dormir conmigo, le doy chance.

Kirino: No, está bien, dormiré en el sofá, no intentes nada.

Kariya: (sacándole la lengua) No.

Kirino: Ay, dame paciencia, por favor.

Y así se quedaron a dormir, Kariya en la cama y Kirino en el sofá.

Fin Del Capitulo Dos.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES: MOLESTIAS.

A la mañana siguiente, Kirino ya se encontraba despierto, pero al intentar levantarse sintió como era detenido por una cuerda que tenia amarrada a su mano y esta estaba amarrada al sofá.

Kirino: (Gritando) ¡KARIYA!

Kariya: No quiero ir a… ¿Qué?

Kariya vio a Kirino con una cara de mil demonios quien de un jalón rompió la cuerda y se dirigía hacia él.

Kariya: Oh… creo que debería ¡AUXILIO!

Kirino: (Gritando) ¡Kariya! Idiota, imbécil, tonto, cara de mango.

Los gritos de Kirino despertaron a los demás integrantes.

Tenma: (Medio dormido) Vaya, ya se están peleando.

Fey: (saliendo de su la habitación) Pero, apenas son las seis de la mañana.

Kinako: Deberíamos de ir a ayudarlo.

Kurama: (Bostezando) ¡Ya está grande! ¡Que se cuide solo!

Tsurugi: Ah, no puedo creerlo.

Tsurugi salió hacia la donde Kirino quien al entrar vio a Kariya trepado en una lámpara que estaba colgada en el techo, y a Kirino con una espada tratando de alcanzarlo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Kariya: Me quiere matar.

Tenma: Pero ¿Por qué te quiere matar?

Kirino: Me amarro al sofá.

Kinako: Vale, pero Kirino-sempai deje a Kariya.

Kirino: ¡No! Esta vez lo voy a hacer papilla.

Midori: Vaya, creo que tendré que intervenir.

Kurama: (Riendo) ¿se puede saber cómo lo harás?

Midori: Así.

Y diciendo eso, Midori tomo a Kurama y lo aventó, haciendo que Kurama y Kirino tocaran y se dieran tremendo golpe, cayendo ambos inconscientes.

Tenma: Vaya, eso sí es tener fuerza.

Nishiki: Es que Midori siempre ha sido muy masculina.

Midori: (Con llamas en los ojos) ¿Qué dijiste?

Nishiki: Nada.

Midori: Ah, Kariya ya puedes bajar.

Kariya: Ah, gracias, pensé que me mataría.

Hikaru: Pero Kariya-Kun ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Kirino-sempai?

Kariya: Porque es divertido, muy divertido.

Tenma: Pero sabes el genio que tiene Kirino-sempai.

Kinako: Si, además no es divertido que lo amarren a un sofá.

Kariya: Si es divertido, bueno mejor me voy antes de que Kirino-sempai despierte.

Fey: Si has eso.

Y así Kariya se alejo, mientras los demás se retiraban dejando a Kirino y a Kurama desmallados, al poco rato Kirino empezaba a reaccionar.

Kirino: (Reaccionando) ¿Qué paso? Oye Kurama.

Kurama: No mami, cinco minutos más.

Kirino: ¡Mami! Kurama despierta.

Kurama: (Despertando) ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Kirino: Midori te aventó contra mí.

Kurama: Esa Midori, me las va a pagar.

Kirino: Y a mi Kariya.

Kurama: Bueno, mejor vámonos.

Kirino y Kurama se fueron pensando n la manera para vengarse de Midori y Kariya, mientras tanto los demás integrantes de Raimond se encontraban desayunando.

Tenma: Kariya, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

Tsurugi: No es obvio, es porque Kirino-sempai podría venir en cualquier momento a hacerlo papilla.

Kariya: Eso no es nada gracioso.

Midori: Pero esta vez no voy a ayudarte.

Shindo: Kirino es muy testarudo, de seguro ya está pensando en la forma de vengarse de ti.

Fey: Kariya, ¿Qué es la gana de molestar a Kirino-Kun?

Tenma: Oh, sí es cierto también me he hecho esa pregunta.

Kariya: No lo sé, solo sé que me da tanto gusto verlo sufrir.

Shindo: Si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado de Kirino.

Kariya: ¡¿Qué?!

Tsurugi: (Riendo) Si, yo también pensaría eso.

Kariya: No sean así, a mi no me gusta Kirino-sempai.

Hikaru: ¿Por qué dicen que Kariya-Kun está enamorado de Kirino-sempai?

Shindo: Es muy simple.

Tsurugi: Molesta demasiado a Kirino-sempai, siempre trata de llamar su atención, y siempre quiere estar a su lado.

Kariya: Y tu, mejor ni hables, ya que estás loco por Tenma.

Tsurugi: (Molesto) ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Kariya: Te gusta estar a la par de Tenma-Kun, o no es cierto que te molestaste cuando Fey pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Fey: Oigan chicos.

Kariya y Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Shindo: Están haciendo un espectáculo.

Midori: Además Tenma se fue hace un rato.

Tsurugi: Ah, ves lo que haces.

Kariya: (sacándole la lengua) Miren quien habla.

Tsurugi: (Con calaveras en los ojos) Si no te mata Kirino-sempai, yo si te hare puré.

Shindo: Oh, espero que esto no acabe con una tragedia.

Fey: Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Kirino-Kun ahora?

Aoi: Tienes razón, no lo he visto.

Midori: Ni a Kurama.

Shindo: ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Mientras ellos pensaban y Tsurugi y Kariya se peleaban como dos niños pequeños en otro lugar.

Kurama: (Con risa maligna) Ya se cual va ha ser mi venganza; Midori ahora si me las va a pagar todas y cada una.

Fin Del Capitulo Tres.

Continuara.


End file.
